The purpose of this study is to establish the role of the sympathetic nervous system in the genesis of hypertension and insulin resistance. Local hemodynamics and metabolism of skeletal muscle are measured in the intact forearm of healthy volunteers. These results are contrasted to subjects with hypertension and insulin resistance.